


Greedy

by dedesarg15



Series: Greedy Series [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedesarg15/pseuds/dedesarg15
Summary: “Then he kissed her. At his lips' touch she blossomed for him like a flower and the incarnation was complete.” - FitzgeraldShe had wanted this right? A love so strong that it would be talked about for centuries to come. So all consuming she didn't know where her soul started and his ended.  He had taken all he could from her and she had been just as rabid for his love.Is she greedy for setting the world on fire just for his touch?
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Camille O'Connell, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson, Michael - Relationship, Vincent Griffith/Freya Mikaelson
Series: Greedy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569253
Kudos: 1





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of love for the original series but I can't help but wonder how the show would of gone if I changed a few things. So I wrote this because of that curiosity and I just really love Klaus Mikaelson.
> 
> Always and Forever Bitches

How is love supposed to feel? I find myself wondering about the correct answer as I sit here on my balcony looking at the sky, listening to the jazz music that softly floats up from the street . Sometimes I think trust is more powerful than love because you have to trust a person not to break and damage this very precious thing called your heart, something that you have given them ownership of. Maybe the real definition of love is trust, and I guess trust feels like you are able to be vulnerable, ugly, and full of flaws and know that the people that you trust will still be there. That the their feelings won't disappear because you are one of god's tea cups that has a chip in it, Beautiful but unique. I guess that's how I see myself full of chaos but no less awe inspiring. I find myself wondering if I will ever have someone that wants to be caught up in my storm. 

Being out here amongst the stars in a new city that has yet to be fully explored gives me hope that maybe I will find my epic love. Love, people would speak about for centuries because of how powerful it was. Is it crazy to wish for that? Love so powerful that you would burn the world down for it. Let blood run down the cobble stones of the streets, if it meant just one more moment with your soul mate. 

The beautiful mocha colored girl sarcastically snorts at her own thoughts

"Love like that doesn't exist Sienna." 

* * *

In the morning Sienna found herself wandering around the streets of New Orleans in search of a job. Small amounts of places were hiring at the moment due to Sienna arriving into town in the middle of summer. Many of the NOLA college kids had beat her for first pick of the jobs down here. Feeling a tad defeated ,and slightly frustrated with herself for the impulsive decision to just move to New Orleans after her twenty third birthday diaster. Sienna decided this bar she had just walked upon would be the place she would drown herself in whiskey and depression gumbo. The bar was called Rousseau's as she walked in Sienna curious whiskey colored eyes took notice of the fact the bar was mildly busy and decided she liked the atmosphere.

As she perched on a stool at the bar, a beautiful blonde bartender walked toward her." What can I get you?" she asked with bright smile.

Sienna puts her arms on the bar counter and leaned forward with a friendly smile of her own. " The strongest of the cheap whiskey that you have would be great." the mocha colored girl replied, " Todays has been a day warranting hard dark liquor."

Squinting at her with curious eyes, the blonde bartender turns away to grab the bottle of whiskey and pour her a glass. Once she finishes she places a small napkin down on the bar counter before placing the glass of whiskey down. " So if you don't mind me asking why exactly are you drinking the hard stuff during the day?". inquires the beautiful woman. " Oh and I'm Camille but people just call me Cami."

Sienna sighs and takes a big sip of whiskey before answering, savoring the burn that trickles down her throat . " Well girl finds out her fiance is cheating on her in the middle of her birthday party, then girl bashes said douche bag's car windows with a basball bat and slashes his tires, then spends the rest of her birthday in a prison cell. Until she gets bailed out by her proud single mom. Then girl finds out all of her friends which were really his friends knew about the cheating, and decides "f" you people and impulsively moves to NOLA and is currently sucking at finding a job to pay her rent for the new apartment."

Cami loudly burst into shocked laughter at all the information and decides that she and the mocha colored girl are going to be great friends. The girl had a bright fire in her veins and Cami could feel that she was someone that would change the way she saw the world." First of all you are my hero and new best friend, seriously. You didn't get mad at the girl which is usually so stereotypical but you instead decide to go all waiting to exhale on the guy's car." the Blonde continues to speak saying, "You are a national treasure and I think I can help you with the whole job thing. It's get pretty busy at night and I need some back up . It's like fate brought you in here."

The mocha colored girl beamed at Cami, about the news that the blonde would be willing to hire her and was grateful she wandered in here. Sienna felt like this day wasn't such a shit fest after all."Oh bless you my beautiful bar goddess Cami, when do I start?." Sienna shouts while over dramtically clutching Cami's hand near her heart. " Oh god i just realized, I told my whole life story and forgot about my name."

" I'm Sienna Laveau by the way, It's nice to meet you."


End file.
